Forest Dweller
by kill-joy-2008
Summary: Au. The villagers have been cursed and a demon you know who was summoned to keep them in the village. But the demon deals with an emotion he hasn't felt since he died. Love. naruino
1. proluge

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters. Kishi does.

The rain flowed from the sky, bathing the ground in its warm liquid. The Forest of Death was silent tonight. The villagers were beyond terrified, for you see the forest being quiet meant one thing, _he _had nothing to kill. The village was located deep within the forest surrounded by the trees, which was why the village was called Konoha. Many years ago a man died in the village cursing it, saying that "The Beast" would come and they would never be allowed to leave.

The beast was a creature from the forbidden tenth level of hell where only the most insane beings dwelled. The beast gave himself the name N, he was as bloodthirsty as they came. He was born, raised, and he died killing. When he was summoned to the forest he promised the villagers not to kill them as long as he had things to kill in the forest. 


	2. The first sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters. Kishi does.

Deep in the forest N was going crazy; he killed all the animals in the forest now he had nothing to do.

He remembered the small village in the middle of his forest and got ready to go "see" the villagers. N was a tall, well muscled man, about6'2".

He wore a black no sleeve shirt that had the kanji for death on his back.

The shirt was cut down the middle showing his chest and abs.

His pants were white with dark red blood stains going up to the knees.

He had spiky blonde hair with black streaks and orange tips.

His eyes were a deep shade of blue with a gold iris in the left eye and a red iris in the right eye.

He had sharp fangs and claws. His claws were drenched in blood. He had fox like whisker marks on his cheeks. But the scariest part of his body was the nine red flowing tails.

He left for the village with one intent, to find something to kill and deliver a message. The ground was muddy as he took the long trend to the village. The people were nervous, they could sense the power radiating off him as he got closer.

N reached the village and everything went quiet, no sound could be heard. No wind blew, no carts squeaked, it was if the world had stopped just to see what would happen. The people were scared to death.

N finally spoke, "People, people, please calm down I've just come to say that there are no more animals in the forest, so I've decided that one by one I will take one sacrifice a week. Now pick the first sacrifice so I can go." The voice was deep and demonic keeping fear in the people.

The people were panicking, scrambling around trying to pick the first sacrifice for N, all the while his patience growing thinner.

"Enough!!!!!!" a frustrated N yelled. The people stopped in their tracks waiting for him to talk. "If you can not pick who to give to me then I will. I want every woman to line up and present them selves like the dogs they are."

All the women stood side-by-side waiting for N to pick one of them.

N walked down the line of women smelling each and every one of them finally he came upon a group of two pink haired girls. N walked up to the older looking one of the two.

"You seem to be more experienced and fit, my guess would be that you're the mother." he said with a smirk", you will do just fine. What is your name?"

"My n-n-n-n-n-n-a-a-a-a-m-m-m-me is Chikara, Chikara Haruno."

"You seem to be an important woman here, my guess a doctor, no matter you will do, leave for the forest immediately I love a chase." N said while he held his demonic smile.

As Chikara ran for the forest he decided to look at who he assumed was the daughter, she was standing next to a man with dark black hair and red eyes sobbing into his chest.

He smiled while taking in the scene as if it was a puppy playing in the park. He decided that he had enough fun for the night and set off to give chase to his new meal leaving the villagers with a few last words, "Pick another sacrifice by the end of the week or you'll lose more than one person", all the while laughing his head off.

* * *

Second chapter up people first story that I could actually think of one for expect by the end


End file.
